Blackbird Love Mother's Day Special
by rissy16
Summary: Just a oneshot Mother's Day Special. First person


(Wendy's POV)

It's Mothers Day tomorrow. I was fiddling with my Mother Day gift to my mother while she was out getting the groceries. What should I do with her: A girl's day out? Shopping? I don't know. The kid's, Crow and I were still waiting for Yusei to contact Crow about the dark Signers. I am getting bigger too. Two and a half months pregnant to be exact. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. I went back to wrapping the gift. I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Crow smiling brightly at me.

"What are you doing my love?" he said warmly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, I'm just wrapping my Mother's Day gift for my mother." I finished up by tightening the pink bow around the box wrapped in white wrapping paper. I carefully attached the card neatly to the side.

"You know, soon we'll be able to celebrate Mother's Day for you sweetie" I smiled and kissed him directly. We separated and he rubbed my stomach.

"I know." I quickly placed the gift in my cupboard and then left with Crow downstairs.

"MUMMY!" Jasmine ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I giggled. She snuggled her face into my stomach. She then giggled. "Mummy, I love you" I smiled brightly.

"I love you too sweetie" The others ran over and hugged us both. Crow stared at them with love in his eyes. He glanced over at me and smiled lovingly. I smiled and blushed.

"I'M HOME! Wendy sweetie could you please help me with these bags" I got out of the kids grips and walked over to the door. My mother was struggling with about 8 bags. I giggled as she looked at me. I walked over and grabbed half of them for her and we headed to the kitchen.

(Crow's POV)

I looked around making sure that Wendy and her mother were out of the room. I looked down at the kids. Whispering, I shushed them.

"_Alright guys are you ready for the plan for tomorrow?"_ The kid's smiled and nodded.

"_We can't wait daddy"_ Jasmine whispered. "_We're going to give Mummy, Mummy's mummy and Mummy's grand mummy a huge surprise" _I smiled at her, and then we heard the door open. I shushed the kids again.

(Wendy's POV)

After putting the groceries away my mother and I walked back to everyone. I opened the door to see Crow and the kids talking privately. I smiled as they stopped talking and looked over to my mother and me.

"What's up?" I asked. They just stared at us. Okay this is weird. Crow smiled and walked over to me.

"Don't worry darling" I kissed me directly taking me out of my suspicion. Damn he knows how to get me. He kept his hands on my stomach as we kept kissing. Well more like snogging. I heard foot steps head out the door. I guess they didn't want to see this. I wouldn't blame them. Crow was getting a little handsy. Making sure that everyone left he moved his hands from my stomach to my breast. He cupped both of them lightly. I moaned as he stroked them. We then break for air. I breathed deeply. I could clearly see Crow blush. "I'm sorry darling; I didn't mean to get like that." He moved his hands to my stomach again.

"It's alright, you have the right to do that you know. You don't have to apologize" He smirked at me and leaned in for more fun.

"Oh no, you two have had enough for the moment" We looked over to see my mother staring at us. "It's lucky I got the kids out of here before that little episode"

"I'm sorry mother" I looked at her with apologetic eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it guys. Just make sure next time you both go into a room by yourselves alone alright" We both nod blushing. She giggled. "Alright guys, dinner is just about ready. We better get ready too. Wendy, darling I suggest you have a shower first and get warm alright" I smiled brightly and nodded. I headed upstairs and had a shower. I got out of the shower and got dressing into my warm PJ's. I looked into the mirror and giggled. It's funny how I can clearly see my stomach through any outfit now. My belly was shining through my clothes. Crow hasn't seen me in these PJ's. I'll see what he says. I walked downstairs to see everyone seated waiting for dinner.

"I thought dinner would be ready by the time I got out" Everyone looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Darling, every outfit you have makes you even more beautiful." Crow said smiling. I blushed and giggled.

"You glow every time we see you Wendy" my grandfather commented. I smiled and took my seat next too Crow and Jasmine as always.

"And you get bigger too. In a good way" My grandmother also said. I giggled and rubbed one hand on my stomach.

"Mummy, I wish I could hug the baby now" I giggled.

"You can hunny, just hug me and you'll hug the baby" Jasmine giggled and hugged me lovingly. The doors open to reveal the maids with our dinner; Including Giovanna. She walked over to me with my special food. Every day she has prepared healthy food for me. As always I thank her kindly. We all ate with small conversation.

"What are we going to do tomorrow for these three ladies guys?" My grandfather asked the kids.

"Wait, why me? I'm not a mother yet, in a biological way" (Had to save Wendy there haha)

"You may not be a mother in that way yet Wendy, but you have these kids who love you like a mother; especially little Jasmine." I smiled and broke into happy tears. I hid my face into my hands and sobbed.

"Wendy darling what's wrong?" Crow stood up and stood behind me holding my shoulders. I sobbed.

"Mummy?" I looked up at Crow and wiped my tears away. I smiled.

"I'm okay. I just had to shed my happy tears." I smiled and sighed. I really can't believe that they all think of me that way. I thought it was just Jasmine. "What are we going to do?" My grandfather smiled.

"We could probably give you three a spar day together. After all, you three do deserve it" Crow and the kids got a little anxious. Crow urged my grandfather to come to another room for a bit. The kids then got up and followed them. My mother looked at me.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Not at all" they all came back in and my grandfather was shocked and by the looks of him, was figuring out what to say next.

"What was that about?" I asked Crow. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing you need to know about at this moment my sweet" I smiled back and he kissed me briefly. We continued with our dinner. All three of us girls were now curious but we didn't let that spoil their fun. We let it go, we'll find out sooner or later. Time flew by as we were now on our way to bed. Crow and I held each others hands the whole way to our room. Crow helped me into our bed and I snuggled next to him. I soon got to sleep, but before I fell asleep I overheard Crow whisper.

"_I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow sweetie"_ he kissed me lightly and we both fell asleep.

(Mothers Day – Wendy's POV)

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Today was Mother's Day. I smiled and looked next to me. Crow wasn't there. I wonder where he is. The door opened slightly to see my grandmother and my mother staring at me.

"What's up?" I said sitting up and staring at them.

"Crow isn't here either?" I shook my head. "We can't find any of the men or the kids."

"I wonder what's going on." I said. My mother came over and helped me off the bed.

"We better go and find them. Who knows what they are up too" I gasped. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I smiled and got up. I came over by my cupboard and gathered up my gift to my mother. I smiled before turning around to face my mother. She looked at me weird.

"Happy Mother's Day mum" I smiled holding out the gift. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thankyou sweetie" We separated and she grabbed the gift from me. "As much as I'd love to open this now, I think we better find them all first. I hope you understand hunny." I smiled.

"It's alright mother. We must find them" We searched all over the house. But we found nothing. There was only one room left and that was the dance hall. My mother opened the door. What we saw was amazing. I smiled my biggest smile. The whole hall was prettied up beautifully. There was a huge banner reading 'Happy Mother's Day'. The kids were all in new dresses and outfits. Crow and my grandfather were smiling at us lovingly. It was all for us girls. "Crow, you didn't" He smiled and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't. It was all the kid's idea. I just helped and kept it a secret." I glanced over at the kids. They were smiling at us brightly.

"Happy Mother's Day, Wendy. We love you" I smiled as the tears fell. They did this for us, for me.

"Mummy, don't cry" Jasmine came up and hugged me.

"I love...you guy's too" I sobbed. The kids 'awed' and hugged me tightly. They then ran over to the corner table which appears to have a few presents on it. They grabbed one each and ran back over. Jasmine was the first to speak. She held out her present to me.

"Mummy, I hope you like it" I smiled at her and knelt down as far as I could and hugged her.

"Thankyou sweetie; do you want me to open it now?" She giggled and nodded. I carefully opened the little pink box to reveal the most beautiful necklace. It was heart shaped with red gems around it. "Oh Jasmine, this is beautiful. How can you afford this?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't buy it. It belonged to my real mummy. It was around her neck when she died." I started to cry.

"Oh darling, I don't deserve to have something so special to you." I was about to give it back to her when she shook her head.

"Mummy, it's yours now. I want to see you wear it" I smiled as the tears fell. Jasmine grabbed the box from me, pulled out the necklace and asked me to kneel so she can put it around me. I agreed and kneeled down slowly as far as I could. Crow grabbed me a chair and I sat down. Jasmine put the necklace around my neck. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. It was just too beautiful. I was still sobbing. Crow came over, hugged me tightly and whispered sweet nothings to me. (Meaning, 'It's alright' 'It's okay' 'Don't worry' 'It will be okay' all of that haha).

The others stepped in line and gave me their gifts. Jake drew me a picture of all of us. Including a resemblance of what he thinks the baby will look like. It was a boy with Crow's hair and my eyes. Crow and I laughed. I hugged him tightly. The others drew more pictures of Crow and me together, animals, duel monster cards.

"I want to see you duel Wendy" Jake commented.

"You wont see me duel for a while guys" I giggled and patted my stomach. They got the idea and giggled with me. I looked over at my mother and grandparents. They had tears in their eyes and my mother was crying lightly. I noticed that she opened the gift and card I gave her. She smiled and walked over to me. She wrapped me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Darling, your gift...and the poem you wrote on the card...they are so beautiful. You are beautiful" She sobbed as she hugged me. I got up and placed these gifts from the kids on the chair and hugged her too. She just kept sobbing and crying as she held me. I noticed my mother picking up the card and gift and then she started to sob as she read it. My grandfather walked over and read it too.

"What did you write Wendy?" Jasmine asked me. My grandmother decided to read it to everyone. (I didn't really write this. Poem by Joanna Fuchs)

"I often contemplate my childhood, Mom.

I am a mother now, and so I know

Hard work is mixed together with the fun;

You learned that when you raised me long ago.

I think of all the things you gave to me:

Sacrifice, devotion, love and tears,

Your heart, your mind, your energy and soul--

All these you spent on me throughout the years.

You loved me with a never-failing love

You gave me strength and sweet security,

And then you did the hardest thing of all:

You let me separate and set me free.

Every day, I try my best to be

A mother like the mom you were to me." (Poem ends, message starts)

"Mother, nothing can express how much I love you. I appreciate everything you do for me. Thankyou for always comforting me: when father would hurt me as a child. Thankyou for sticking by me: when father even hurt you more. You were putting me first before your own life. Thankyou for singing to me: when things got rough. Thankyou for accepting the man I love and the children I adore. Thankyou for trusting Crow: and giving me away to him. I was number one to you, but you must know, that you are number one too me. Happy Mother's Day, Love with all my heart, your dearest daughter, Wendy"

My grandmother sobbed and my mother kept holding me tightly. The kids started to Cry and even Crow was trying to keep from the tears flowing. He walked over and held my waist. He hugged me closely and kissed my cheek.

"_You are the most amazing woman sweetie"_ I smiled and hugged him. The kids came up to me and hugged me.

"Mummy, how did you write that?"

"I just thought of it sweetie. It's what I feel deep inside" she smiled and hugged me again.

"Wendy these earrings are beautiful. Where did you get them?" My grandmother asked me. I smiled.

"Just the nearest jewellery stores down the road, I just walked there a few days ago to get it" She smiled at me and continued to stare at it. I looked at my mother and she smiled brightly at me. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Darling...my beautiful...beautiful little girl" She hugged me tightly again. "I love you....so much..."

"I love you too Mum, I love you too"


End file.
